The Music Quirk
by Iron-Flash
Summary: In a time of great stress after Izuku tried standing up to Bakugou, his quirk manifested. Follow Izuku as he learns to control both his new quirk along with One For All.
1. Chapter 1

The day he found out he wouldn't have a quirk was devastating for young Izuku Midoriya. It hurt to find out he wouldn't be a hero. Hell, when he even told his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou, he instantly was shunned. He literally just turned on him like that and start calling him worthless and other hurtful names. He's dealt with it all through out the years. His admiration for heroes grew even more through the years, even making 13 notebooks, all analyzing heroes and their quirks, some even filled with his idea of what his own hero costume would look like.

He watched in horror as Bakugou grabbed it and blew it up in front of him, granted it was still in tact before freezing up as he heard his old friends next words: "If you want a quirk so badly, then why don't you hope you get lucky in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!" Even his friends who were watching just blanched at what he said. If he's aiming to be a hero, that is certainly not the way to do it. Heroes don't go around telling people to kill themselves if they want quirks. Hell, some don't even have anger issues like him. Actually, it might just be Endeavor who might have anger issues….don't know. Izuku growled when he heard that from his 'friend'.

"You fucking dumbass." Izuku said quietly, Bakugou stopped and turned to him, half shocked and half angry. Shocked because this weak Deku literally just cussed and angry due to being called a dumbass.

"What did you just call me?" The king of explosions said, a little calmly.

"I called you a fucking dumbass! You want to be a damn hero?! You're going to be the fucking worst hero ever! Heroes don't go around telling others to fucking kill themselves because their quirkless! Heroes encourage them to do their best or even encourage them to become something that can help people no matter what, like a doctor, policeman, firefighter or anything like that! Sure it's kinda useless with all the heroes who have powers that can help with that, but at least they do their best to fucking help! You want to be the Number One Hero so badly?! You're not going to be liked at all with a shitty attitude like yours! And before you even say 'How dare you speak to me like this' I have a right to do this. You're just a pathetic bully who needs a fucking wake up call! So take your head out of your ass and-" He was cut off by Bakugou's fist connecting with his cheek. He stumbled back and growled angrily before getting ready to fight back before noticing Minion 1 and 2 were getting ready to fight as well. He gulped as he knew he was going to get the ever loving shit kicked out of him with the look of pure rage on his old friends face.

'Oh shit.' He immediately ran out of the room after ducking another punch and let a small yelp out as he had to dodge other explosion attack with an angry scream of 'DEKU! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!' from Bakugou. Eventually he was cornered on the roof and gulped as he looked down at the ground and shivered at how far it was. His only thought was 'I'm so fucked.' as he looked at his old friend and the other bullies cracking their knuckles. He felt stressed out and whimpered and was about to open his mouth to scream for help, but instead of that….it was a scream that could be heard as a beginning of a song that knocked Bakugou and his friends off their feet and looked on in shock as a guitar appeared in Izuku's hands. He had a look of confusion as this was happening before smirking as he felt what he needed to do. He opened his mouth as he start to play the song, which sounded like Skillet's 'The Resistance' the second he started playing it.

_I'm a nation, I'm a million faces_

_Formed together, made for elevation_

_I'm a soldier, I won't surrender_

_Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers_

_(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)_

_The voice of the unheard_

_(Who's gonna break these chains and lies)_

_Love is the answer_

_I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside_

_I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet_

Bakugou and his friends watched shocked as the words and music notes literally started to form out of nowhere and before he knew it, they flew at them and started to hit and attack them. They were shocked and tried to fight back but it was hard when the words and notes were literally flying above them and hitting them every few seconds.

_You can take my heart, you can take my breath_

_When you pry it from my cold, dead chest_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_

_Magic, static, call me a fanatic_

_It's our world, they can never have it_

_This is how we rise up_

_It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

Bakugou tried fighting back but the words and notes were too fast and kept disappearing before he could punch them. Did Deku always have this quirk? Or did it just now manifest?

_Hey can you hear me? Hey, are you listening?_

_Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history_

_Walk through the fire, walk on the water_

_Used to be a slave, but now you're a conqueror_

_You can take my heart, you can take my breath_

_When you pry it from my cold, dead chest_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_

_Magic, static, call me a fanatic_

_It's our world, they can never have it_

_This is how we rise up_

_It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

_Up, up, up, up, up_

_We're rising up, up, up, up, up_

_The voice of the unheard_

_Rising up, up, up, up, up_

_We're rising up, up, up, up, up_

_Love is the answer_

_This is how we rise up_

_It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_

_This is how we rise up_

_Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_

_Magic, static, call me a fanatic_

_It's our world, they can never have it_

_This is how we rise up_

_It's our resistance, you can't resist us_

Once the song was done, the words finally disappeared for good and they looked up at Izuku, who stepped down from where he was standing and glared at them.

"I am no longer the helpless Deku you knew. From now on, if you even try and attack me, I will fight back and I won't hold back. Bakugou…you can go to hell." He growled as he walked to the door and slammed it after walking through. Bakugou just watched confused about what he should do now.

Izuku walked out of school and grabbed his notebook before going home as he looked at the guitar strapped on his back slightly confused. _Where the hell did this quirk even come from? I get quirks manifest in great times of stress and all, but this is one quirk I've never even heard of._ He stopped when he suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned around and looked in horror to see a sludge monster coming out of the sewer behind him.

"You'll make a good skin suit kid. Hold still" The monster said as grabbed him before he could even think to use his new found quirk. "This will only hurt for a few seconds." The monster said as Izuku struggled to get out of his grasp. Sudden;Suddenly they both heard something from behind them.

**"****There's no need to have fear. FOR I AM HERE!" **All Might said as he came out of the sewers and dealt with the monster. Izuku blacked out after the sludge monster was taken care of. He groaned as he felt someone slapping his face a few times. **"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up!" **All Might said and smirked once he saw Midoriya waking up. **"Thought we lost you there!"** Midoriya jumped back, mainly out of shock and surprise to see his hero sitting in front of him.

"Whoa…All Might saved me! Please, you have to sign my note book!" Izuku said as he got up and opened it for a page to be signed, only to find that All Might Already signed it along with his new guitar "Thank you! This will be an heirloom passed down from generation to generation! Though you didn't have to sign the guitar….it uh….I just got my quirk an hour ago though…but thank you!" Izuku kept gushing to All Might as before All Might said he had to go give the Sludge Monster to the police. As he jumped he felt something on his leg and glanced down, shocked to see the person he just saved clinging to his leg for dear life.

**"****Hey! Let go! I love my fans and all but this is too much!" **All Might said trying to get Izuku to let go.

"No way! If I let go now I'll die!"

**"****Oh…that's a good point!" **All Might said a little sheepishly when he remembered how high in the air they were as he coughed up a little blood. _"Damn it. My time is almost up." _He thought to himself. A few minutes later they landed on a roof and Izuku let go, shakily stumbling to the railing as he used it for balance.

**"****Not a smart move. Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in." **All Might told him as he went to leave again.

"W-Wait! Er…I'm sorry for doing that but I wanted to ask a few questions….well maybe one….but uh…my quirk just manifested and well…I uh….I was wondering if you could train me to fight! I've never had any training in my life and I was hoping for the greatest hero to train me!" Izuku rambled on for a few more minutes before noticing steam covering where the hero stood. "Wait what? What happened? Where did he go?" Once the steam cleared he saw skeletal looking man where All Might stood and let out a scream of shock.

Song used:

The Resistance by Skillet


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was still screaming about how the man before him was an imposter and couldn't quite understand what was going on. He thought the man before him had to be some form of distraction for All Might to disappear off to somewhere else. The man sighed as he sat down after Izuku said All Might fights with a smile on his face no matter the cost.

"Trust me, there's plenty of fear behind that smile. I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut about this. Don't go on the internet telling everyone about my true form" All Might said, slightly annoyed at having run out of time. But as they kept talking he suddenly remembered Izuku's question. "Wait, kid….you asked if I could train you? That you just got your quirk correct?" He asked, slightly confused on the subject.

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, before I used to be quirkless and picked on a lot. And after standing up to….uh….an old friend today after he said I should probably….take a swan dive off the roof to get lucky in my next life for a quirk, well he got pissed and started to attack me for it. And when I was standing at the roof of the school….well I was under a lot of pressure and my quirk manifested. I don't even know what type it is. I know Present Mic has a voice quirk and…uh….lets just say a friend of mine has earphone jacks on her earlobes for her quirk. But other than that? I've never heard of this quirk. It's kinda weird." He paused slightly at mentioning Kyoka, unsure if he should tell All Might about her being his girlfriend, and a secret girlfriend at that to everyone but his mother, but decided against it as it would literally just tell the number one hero nothing about her.

"Weird you say? I doubt that. Have you seen our world lately? Show me your quirk, kid. Though that 'old friend' you mentioned is not going to make it far into the world if he doesn't lose that attitude of his." All Might said, curious about his quirk and pissed that someone would even suggest committing suicide to get a quirk. Izuku nodded and frowned unsure of what to sing before shrugging and choosing Stand Out from A Goofy Movie, though using NateWantstoBattle's version. And once he started, All Might was rather confused to see the lyrics and hear the other instruments play.

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

_I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start_

_To stand out_

_To stand out_

All Might watched as the lyrics and music notes danced around him, reaching out to touch them, only for one of the lyrics to slap his hand away, making him look slightly offended before continuing to watch Izuku.

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings_

_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

The lyrics and music notes continue dancing around All Might, some of them doing break dancing moves and others just bouncing around and one even tap dancing on his head.

_Once you're watching every move that I make_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out, above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'__Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'__Til ya notice me_

_He's right, this is an odd quirk. Nothing I've ever seen before. _All Might thought to himself as he swatted away the tap dancing note on his head

_If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace_

_And I'll do it all again, when I get done_

_Until I become your number one_

_No method to the madness, and no means of escape_

_Gonna break every rule of bend them all out of shape_

_It ain't a question of 'how', just a matter of when_

_You get the message that I'm tryin' to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head_

_And you know I'm going all the way to the end_

_To stand out, above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'__Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'__Til ya notice me_

_He even seems lost in the music….this quirk must take all his concentration or something. All Might watched Izuku as he played the song_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me_

_Instead of jus, walkin' by_

_There's nothin that_

_I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice_

_I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance_

_A second thought, a second glance_

_To prove, I got whatever it take_

_It's a piece of cake_

_To stand out, above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'__Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna, stand out, staaaand out_

_Stand out_

_Stand out_

_'__Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'__Til ya notice me_

Once Izuku finished he panted softly as all the lyrics and music notes vanished, All Might let out a deep breath and rubbed his head.

"You were right, this is an odd quirk. I've never seen or heard of it. But then again, under times of stress, any quirk will manifest. What type of quirks do your parents have?" All Might asked in his curiosity.

"My mom can bring small objects towards her and from what she told me about my father, he can breathe fire. I don't know anything about him though, as he's been out of the picture my whole life." Izuku explained and All Might frowned.

"Huh….well to answer your question, I think I'll be able to train you to be able to fight. Can't always rely on your music now can you? But not now. I need to get the sludge monster to the police."

"Ah! Right, of course! Sorry!" Izuku sputtered out an apology that All Might waved off as he left.

"Alright, lets get you to the station." All Might said as he reached to his pocket and stopped for a second when he felt it wasn't there and panicked as he ran back to where Izuku was when he heard an explosion.

"My boy….I think you holding onto me may have released the villain." All Might said with a gulp while Midoriya panicked and apologized more before they both ran to where the explosion came from. Once Midoriya saw wha was happening and saw Bakugo there, he froze and thought to leave him for a minute, as a bit of payback before seeing that the other heroes weren't doing anything as their powers weren't right for the situation. _And All Might can't fight because I wasted his time! _He was panicking slightly before he realized that he was running towards the danger and threw his backpack at the monster's eye, giving Bakugo a little breathing time, broke out his guitar and started playing a random guitar solo. Everyone watched as the notes attacked the sludge but did nothing to help the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled out as he could finally breathe again.

"SAVING YOUR STUPID ASS, WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE ASSHOLE?!" Midoriya yelled back as he tried increasing the music, but it still didn't help the situation.

"And I'm done playing with you!" The villain said as he brought down a fist to kill Izuku with before it stopped as All Might entered the scene again, in his powered form.

"I really am pathetic. If I have to watch a once quirkless boy try and save someone. DETROIT SMASH!" All Might yelled out, punching straight in the air, causing the villain to deform and disperse after All Might grabbed Izuku and Bakugo and somehow changed the weather with his punch. After that Midoriya was told off for using his quirk without permission and for acting so recklessly while Bakugo was praised for holding it together for so long. Later one while Midoriya was walking home, while texting Kyoka about his day, he heard Bakugo shout his name.

"DEKU! I didn't ask for your help or anything like that. So never come to help me again or else I'll kill you. Now fuck off and leave me alone." Lord Explosion Murder yelled out before storming off.

"You didn't ask for my help sure, but you sure as fucking hell needed it you dick wad." Deku said with a growl as he walked off.

"I AM HERE!" All Might suddenly appeared causing Izuku to nearly drop his phone with another scream of shock.

"All Might?! I thought you were being interview for taking down the sludge monster!"

All Might let out a booming laugh before saying "I fight for justice, not sound bites!" He was going to continue before he ended up turning into his skeletal form while spitting out blood, causing Deku to scream in shock once again. "Young man, I came here to thank you and also discuss your question about me training you. There are stories about every hero. How their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own. You too can become a hero….and I will help you by training you to get yourself in shape and even inherit my quirk."

"Huh?" Deku stopped crying and looked up in confusion when he heard that and stared at All Might, dumbfounded and confused what he meant by inheriting his quirk.

Songs used:

Skillet: The Resistance

NateWantsToBattle: Stand Out


	3. Chapter 3

All Might started laughing at the look on Izuku's face due to the pure confusion on it and how shocked he looked about it.

"Don't worry! It's entirely up to you. While rare to have two quirks, it's not unheard of but what kind of quirk you have, I would say it will be hard to balance both of them. But with hard work, perseverance and plenty of training, I will help you be able to control both of them. But your body will need to be a perfect vessel for it. And don't freak out when I say this: If you aren't in perfect shape, the amount of power One For All has would explode your body." All Might explained the young boy.

"Uh….well I'd….prefer to not be dead….so I'll do what you say…so please train me. I'll do anything. Though while I'm not in the most perfect shape, I'm at least in shape. I have a few muscles to flex. My girlfriend takes me out to work out every now and then when she's in the mood to keep her physique up or something like that. I kinda know how to fight, but considering I have a new quirk and the possibility of getting yours, I would prefer to know how to fight than just play my guitar and depend on that. But-" Izuku started mumbling about what One For All would be like and what type of power it would hold and if he'd be able to control it well or end up screwing it up.

"Uh, I think you're over thinking this inheriting thing. STOP NERDING OUT!" All Might yelled to him to get Izuku to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh! Ah….sorry. I uh….I get lost in thought a lot about certain things. My girlfriend finds it a little cute but gets annoyed if I over think a date or something goofy like that." Izuku told him which made All Might snort slightly in amusement.

"This girlfriend you speak of….was it the same person you told me about earlier? The one who has earphone jacks on her ear-lobes?" All Might asked, slightly curious.

"Huh? Yeah. Her name is Kyoka Jiro. Though I can only assume I'm not able to tell her about this?" He asked unsure if he wanted to lie to her.

"I mean….you can and let her join to help let me know when I'm pushing you too much or when to stop. Secret's do put a strain on relationships, so I'd rather you not lose her over this." All Might said. "Though if she does help me train you, then she will have to keep this a secret. I don't want this to get out at all."

Izuku thought about it and nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, she can keep a secret. She and I have been keeping our relationship secret for a while now."

All Might raised an eyebrow at that confused but shrugged. Izuku pulled out his phone and called Kyoka to inform her of what was going on.

"Izuku! Are you ok? You aren't hurt or anything from the sludge monster right? What about Bakugo? Is he alive? Why haven't you answered the last couple of texts?" She asked in rapid fire succession, making Izuku and All Might snort slightly in amusement.

"I'm fine, it didn't do much other than suffocate me. Bakugo is fine….pissed that I tried saving him and I haven't answered the last couple of texts because I was talking to All Might." Izuku answered. There was a slight pause and then she replied in slight confusion.

"…Uh….you said you were talking to All Might? What about?"

"Mainly to see if he could train me how to fight with my new quirk so I wouldn't have to rely on my song's to fight for me, I'll show you later, and now….well…uh….look I'm apparently worthy of becoming his successor and to get his quirk One For All…and I decided to tell you so that way I don't end up screwing up our relationship. That and so you can help with the training so All Might doesn't end up pushing me too hard."

"Wow…that's a lot to take in Izuku. But I'd love to help with it. When are you guys going to train? And where?" All Might broke in there to give the needed information.

"Oh, we're going to start tomorrow as he needs to be the perfect vessel for the quirk. So meet at Dagobah Beach at about….5 am." All might said and he heard both Izuku and Kyoka agree with small groans of displeasure at the time they needed to be there. He chuckled slightly as he bid them goodbye and left to his home while Izuku continued on his way home while talking to Kyoka. Once he got inside his home, he was nearly tackled by his mother in a bear hug.

"Izuku! Oh thank goodness you're alright. Did anything happen with that monster? Is Katsuki ok? What's with the guitar?" She asked, making Kyoka laugh over the phone while Izuku tried to get his mother off him.

"M-Mom! I'm fine, the sludge monster…well I don't know exactly what happened with it after Al Might saved us, Katsuki is ok but pissed at me for trying to help him…and the guitar is from my new quirk. Kyka, you'll see it later as I'm sure FaceTime wouldn't do it justice ok?" She shrugged and said alright before hanging up after they said their quick goodbyes and 'love you's'.

"Wait….you have a quirk now? How…the doctor said it was impossible…."

"Yeah well…I was in a stressful situation after standing up to Bakugo and he got pissed…then well…at the edge of the school roof, I ended up unlocking my quirk. It's kinda odd to be honest. One I've never heard of. I know Kyoka has her earphone jacks and Present Mic has a voice quirk, but mine…well let me show you." He frowned for a second as he tried to figure out what to sing before settling on **Hero of Our Time by NateWantsToBattle**

_A new world awaits for you_

_Through night and day_

_It's yours to save_

_Trek mountains, land and sea_

_From Kokiri to your destiny_

Inko watched amazed as the lyrics and music notes started to float around and dance next to her.

_In you I know we'll find!_

_The hero of our time!_

_An evil king come to reign!_

_All that you know_

_You'll be leaving it behind_

_Look deep inside_

_Soon enough you'll find_

_The courage to win_

_Now you'd best be on your way_

_For you have a demon to slay_

_I never knew he had such an amazing voice. _Inko thought as she gently touched some of the words.

_More trials await for you_

_It's all at stake_

_To test your strength_

_Seven years you will sleep_

_Awake and defeat_

_The man with the evil eyes!_

_In you I know we'll find!_

_The hero of our time!_

_An evil king has come to reign!_

_All that you know_

_You'll be leaving it behind_

_Look deep inside_

_Soon enough you'll find_

_The courage to win_

_Now you'd best be on your way_

_For you have a demon to slay!_

_Time and again_

_Your time line will mend_

_The balance returns in the end_

_The sun will eventually set_

_All that you know_

_You'll be leaving it behind_

_Look deep inside_

_Soon enough you'll find_

_The courage to win_

_Now you'd best be on your way_

_For you have a demon to slay!_

Izuku panted softly as he finished the song and smiled as his mother clapped for him.

"That's amazing Izuku! Though you are right, it is a weird quirk. So how are you going to use it?" She asked, confused.

"Well clearly I'm going to use it for evil." He joked. "But anyway, I'm going to be training with All Might. I asked him too so I could be able to fight and not rely on my quirk and be completely vulnerable while singing during a battle against a villain. So, after I eat tonight, I'm going to bed as I have to get up early to meet All Might to train.

"Alright. Oh this is exciting to finally see your new quirk! I'm so happy for you. Though confused as to why you didn't get a quirk that's like mine or your fathers…." She said confused as Izuku shrugged.

"Weird things happen under stress. But then again, my quirk could be because my back up plan was to become a singer if being a hero didn't work out for me while I was quirkless. So maybe it saw deep down that I'm into signing and playing guitar…dunno how it works." Izuku shrugged as Inko went to make some food for them. After they ate, Izuku went to bed and couldn't wait to get up to train with his hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku growled and strained, slightly angry and annoyed as he tried moving the fridge….though it was rather hard as All Might was sitting on top of it and Kyoka was watching in slight amusement and confusion, wondering how this would help her boyfriend gain One For All.

"Hey hey hey! It's pretty comfy on top of this fridge here!" All Might said with a smirk before Izuku yelped as he fell over on his face after the ropes he was using slipped out of his hands.

"You know, it would be a little easier if there wasn't a 580 lb man on top of something I'm trying to move!" Izuku growled out annoyed at his new mentor.

"Nah, I've lost weight, so I'm down to 560 these days!" Both Kyoka and Izuku gave unimpressed looks at his slight dad joke, Izuku hearing his fair share from Kyoka's father when he'd go over for dinner or just to help her study for some of her tests. "Besides, you're not ready for my quirk yet." He held up his hand to stop Izuku from yelling at him. "Now before you say anything, there's a reason why I say that. Your body needs to be in top physical condition or else your body would explode from the pure power that comes with One For All. It stockpiles power and quirks from the previous users, so you need to train more before taking it. Trust me, I went through the same thing to get it from my predecessor. Though it was more physical training to fight rather than what I have you doing now." All Might explained why he's having Izuku do this.

"But why am I cleaning this beach?" Izuku asked as he rubbed his arm a little while Kyoka handed him a water bottle.

"I did some research and found that this beach used to be a beautiful place. But people have been using it as their personal dumpster. But being a hero also means doing things for sake of doing good and not expecting anything in return. You must not stray from this origin Young Midoriya." All Might said.

"I do remember hearing that people used to do good deeds without a request of a reward…I do see that from time to time as well…I've even helped a few people out with things they've needed. So I say I'm good on remembering that. But I also don't remember this place being a beautiful beach…but a lot of the tides have brought this stuff onto the beach or even taken it out to sea where animals have probably died from it. So it's a good thing that you're having me do this." Izuku said, nearly going into a mumbling phase before Kyoka interrupted.

"Also gives me a good view of your muscles if you do it shirtless at some point." She said smirking causing Midoriya to blush in slightly embarrassment. "Also, Izuku is muscular, just not like Bakugo or a few of my male friends that I know. He's in a good shape, but I guess he does need to be in better shape for your quirk then?" She questioned All Might.

"Correct, young Jiro. He needs to get a bit more fit for it though. But you will be cleaning this whole section of the beach for the next ten months of your training as the entrance exam for UA will be then. I will even help you learn how to fight in that time with your music quirk." All Might said as he looked around at the trash. "You will clear this section of the beach to get it clean. If you want to get into U.A. then you'll have to follow this plan that I've made. It's my 'Aim To Pass: American Dream' plan." He said as he handed Deku the paper, who took it and looked at it confused.

"Whoa…you even put time in for me to practice my songs." Izuku said as he looked at it.

"Yes, and do not even think about adjusting this or overworking yourself. You may have gotten your quirk late and see yourself as behind everyone who's had a quirk their whole lives, but overworking yourself will have the opposite effect of what we want. And if you try it, I give Jiro permission to kick you or do any form of punishment she see's fit to deal to you." Kyoka just snorted in amusement when she heard that and saw Izuku give a small gulp at the thought of his girlfriend hurting him. "But if I'm honest, this going to be super hard. Think you're up to it?" All Might asked.

Izuku looked at the paper before looking up determined and nodded his head. "I am. I will do whatever it takes."

"That's what I wanted to hear fanboy! Lets get started."

_And just like this, my ten months of hell begins._ Midoriya thinks to himself as he started to clean the beach.

_Frustrated, degraded, down before you're done_

_Rejection, depression, can't get what you want_

_You ask me how I make my way_

_You ask me everywhere and why_

_You hang on every word I say_

_But the truth sounds like a lie_

As the song went on, Midoriya was moving certain things to work out his arms and legs, along with his abdominals and other certain things that would be needed.

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

Then he was sparring with All Might and learning how to fight with his quirk, every now and then hitting the larger man with his guitar, which luckily didn't do damage to the guitar as it would just repair it's self if any damage was sustained. Damage to All Might on the other hand….it wasn't much but he'd look annoyed at getting hit with an instrument and rubbed his head.

_Obsessive, compulsive, suffocate your mind_

_Confusion, delusions, kill your dreams in time_

_You ask me how I took the pain_

_Crawled up for my lowest low_

_Step by step and day by day_

_'__Till there's one last breath to go_

Midoriya continued moving the garbage and even went swimming a few times to get his endurance and cardio up with All Might and Jiro watching, before All Might was distracted by a few fangirls while Jiro and Izuku would give him deadpan looks of annoyance.

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

He did try adjusting the schedule in secret as he was getting tired and could hardly stay awake at school, looking practically like a zombie sometimes, but he was shocked by Kyoka with her quirk when she found out. This resulted in him running away from a furious girlfriend while All Might just watched on in amusement.

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in_

_Let another round begin, live to win_

_Yeah, live, yeah, win_

Izuku was then showing practicing his guitar at the beach with Kyoka watching while it showed a few images of them cuddling up together under the stars as he was singing a bit of a love song that had Kyoka blushing in slight embarrassment while All Might was further away, watching with a smile at the young love.

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in_

_Let another round begin, live to win_

_Live to win_

_Live to win_

_Yeah, live, yeah, win_

All Might was coming up to the beach one day when he suddenly heard is successor yell in triumph. He looked out at the beach confused, wondering why Izuku was yelling like that before he saw that the whole beach was cleaned up. Kyoka was running up in concern before stopping when she saw that the beach completely cleaned up.

"What the…he even cleaned outside the area I told him to…holy…stinking….SUPER CRAP!" All Might said as he transformed into his hero form. He quickly caught Izuku as he was obviously tired and fell off the pile of garbage he had been screaming from.

"All Might…I did it. Am I worry of One For All now?" Izuku looked up at him tiredly, but hopeful.

"Yeah…yeah you did it kid. You're worthy no matter what you do." All Might said proudly.

"I feel like I'm cheating…I had help from you and Kyoka, but it still feels like I didn't earn it." Izuku said with some tears falling.

"Don't you even go there. You earned this all on your own. I'm so proud of you." Kyoka said with a smile on her face, proud of her boyfriend.

"She's right, young Midoriya. You earned this and you deserve it. Now….you have to ingest some of my DNA to get my quirk." All Might said as he pulled a piece of hair off his head. "So…I'm sorry to say but…eat this." He said holding out the hair to Izuku. Both Izuku and Kyoka looked disgusted. "Look, I had to do the same with my mentor as well…blood would be a bit harder and I'm fairly certain you wouldn't want to chew a toe nail at all. So…hair is the best way to go for this." Izuku took the hair and looked at it with a grimace on his face while Kyoka just looked disgusted that he was actually going to do it.

"Through the lips, past the gums, look out stomach, here it comes." Izuku said as he ate the hair, nearly throwing up as he did. After a few minutes he looked confused. "I don't feel any different."

"Of course not! What do you think a stomach does? It has to digest the hair and in about three hours you'll have One For All. Now…we have about….3 months until the entrance exam, so for those three months, we'll be training you how to use it." Three hours later, Midoriya had felt the power surge in him and asked All Might about it. "Ah, that means the power from my hair has finally fused with your DNA. Though you need to feel it. Kinda of like….Goku when he needs to power up into Super Saiyan or Vegeta when he does the same. Or whenever any of them power up and basically charge up their power. That's what I do anyway. You'll know it when you've feel it all over your body instead of in one spot. You may break your bones every now and then, as you can only use 5% or 100%. You're basically a glass with cracks in it that has any liquid overflowing. But once you control it, there will be no cracks and you'll have perfect control over it. Now, try powering up." All Might explained to Midoriya while Kyoka was watching him just in case he ended up doing something stupid. All Might had texted Recovery Girl to come just in case anything bad happened, so she was over sitting on the stairs, watching the young man carefully. Midoriya frowned as he crouched down and started to power up, growling and letting out of small yells as well. As he did, he felt the power on him, and he smirked as he stood up as the green lightning around him sparked around him every now and then. After a few seconds he let the power fade and panted a bit, stumbling slightly as Kyoka caught him and he smiled up at her tiredly, while she just smirked at him.

"Now that was good, young Midoriya. You just need to learn to hold it. We'll work on that for a week or so, but after that, you'll learn to fight with One For All. For now, go and rest. We'll meet tomorrow." All Might told him as Izuku nodded and got up tiredly before Kyoka put her arm around him as they all left the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

After three months of training, both Izuku and Kyoka were walking to U.A's entrance for the exams. Izuku was able to unlock about 25% of One For All's power and was glad that he was able to control it and not break his bones….well after a couple tries that is. He broke them a few times while training with All Might when using One For All, but luckily Recovery Girl was there to heal him. He continued training with both his quirks, trying to come up with different moves to use with them. Not a lot, but he's trying them. Izuku looked at the doors with a smirk and looked happy that he was finally there.

_All that training was worth it. I won't fail now All Might._ Before he could continue walking, he heard Bakugo behind him.

"Don't get in my way or else I'll kill you, Deku" He growled out, using by him and past Kyoka while giving her his usual sneer. "That goes for you as well, Lobes." He snarled at her, while Kyoka just gave him a look of disgust and hatred. Deku just didn't respond to him.

_I need to make a good impression on everyone here or else they might just write me off. _Izuku said as he started walking forward before tripping over his feet. _Or I'll just die. _He thought to himself as he fell before he was suddenly stopped, feeling weightless. _What the? _His face was close to the ground but not touching it. He looked around confused before seeing a girl with a permanent blush on her cheeks with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to use my quirk on you without asking first, but at the time I didn't think you'd mind. My name's Ochako Uraraka, who are you two?" She explained as she released Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya. Thanks for saving my ass from humiliation."

"Kyoka Jiro, girlfriend of this green haired goofball. Quirk is headphone jacks." She pointed to her ear lobes.

"Mine is….uh….crap I never named my quirk….you'll probably see it later today though. I have two, the other is a strengthening quirk. They both developed really late." He said as the trio walked inside. After finding their seats, they all sat and watched as Present Mic explained the rules and everything, causing Izuku to break into a small muttering thing about the information he just gathered, trying to figure some of the things out, while Bakugo just sighed in slight annoyance as his old friend did it.

"…And you there! You have been muttering this entire time! It's distracting the others! If you're just here for a pleasure trip, then you should leave now!" Causing Izuku to blink and look around to see they weren't even remotely fixed on him. He glared at the asshole who called him out.

"You know, no one else was even looking at me, bud. If anything it's distracting you, someone who shouldn't even be interrupting Present Mic for whatever it is you did. If it was to just call me out for my muttering, get used to it. It's something I do to help process new information. And if you get that distracted by a little muttering, then you'd make a terrible hero if you get distracted that easily. Now sit the fuck down and let Mic continue." Izuku snapped at him, pissed off that he was called out. Present Mic thanked Izuku for letting him get back to the explanation before he addressed Iida's question about the fourth robot. He explained that it was worth nothing and should be avoided at all costs. After the written tests after Mic gave them a sample of the school motto. 'Go beyond. Plus Ultra!', which Izuku thought was a cool way to try and help get people's spirits up, they went to Ground Zero Beta. Izuku was strumming his guitar as he waited for the test to begin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see who it was and glared when he saw the guy who called him out.

"The hell do you want, Smart-Ass?" Izuku grimaced when he said that, obviously he wasn't Bakugo when it came to nicknames. Iida just raised an eyebrow at the uncreative nickname, clearly having heard it before. "Yeah yeah, I know! Shut up." Izuku glared at him annoyed, making him smirk slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you out earlier. Clearly everyone has their own way of coping when nervous, I just wasn't expecting to hear you muttering as one of them. I am sorry….also you might need to work on your nicknames." Iida said, apologizing before adding the last part as a joke.

"You haven't met my old friend Bakugo yet. He'll come up with literally any name he can. Mainly calls me Deku though." Izuku shrugged. But before Iida could answer him, they all heard Mic say "AND GO!" Making everyone look up confused before he smirked.

"What? You don't have time limits in a real battle with a villain, get moving!" Deku shrugged and use five percent of his power to get inside the training grounds faster than the others and started fighting the robots before growling annoyed. "Needs some music." He said to himself as he started to play some music, making some of the people stop and look confused at him before continuing the fight. What they weren't expecting was lyrics and music notes to suddenly appear and start fighting the robots with Izuku as he would run and fight the robots as well as some recognized it as **Pillar's song of Frontline**.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to be that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end_

_When it's over, we can say, 'Well done'_

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_

_To fight this thing, until we've won_

_We drive on and don't look back_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we might've done wrong_

_We could've been doing this all along_

"Amazing…so this is his quirk? I've never hear of one like this." Iida said to himself as he destroyed a robot while paying attention to the song.

_Everybody, with your fist raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

Kirishima was rocking along to the song while Aoyama was calling it magnificent. Uraraka was mainly trying to focus on getting points but was using the song to help her get pumped up.

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it matter anymore_

_Step aside, you forgot what this is for_

_We fight to live, we live to fight_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry_

_We live our lives on the frontlines_

_We're not afraid of the fast times_

_These days have opened up my eyes_

_And now, I see where the threat lies_

At that line Izuku glared at the robots, imagining them as villains…though some he'd end up imagining Bakugo on them to help him destroy them. _I've never seen a quirk like this….it's clearly not like mine. _Present Mic thought to himself as he watched Izuku, rubbing a hand against his chin as he tried to focus on the green haired boy's quirk.

_Everybody, with your fist raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_(We live our lives on the frontlines)_

_(We're not afraid of the fast times)_

_(We live our lives on the frontlines)_

_(We're not afraid)_

_We've got to lead the way_

_We've got to lead the way_

Iida nodded in approval at the line of having to lead the way while he destroyed some robots. _He's good and I'm glad that he's taking into account that heroes need to lead the way so civilians will be safe. _He thought to himself.

_Everybody, with your fist raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fist raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

_Everybody with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

Izuku smirked as he finished the song and glanced at everyone.

"I believe that makes 57 points for me." He said with a smile as he kept fight the robots, until there was a sudden shake of the earth causing everyone to stumble for a second before looking up to see what the cause of it was. Once Izuku saw it he went wide eyed.

"Holy fucking shit. Isn't that a little overboard?!" He yelled out due to the shear size of the zero-pointer while everyone else ran away. He was about to do the same until he heard Ochaco yell in pain. He looked over to her and saw she was trapped underneath a few rocks caused by the robot. He growled and ran over to her.

"Use your quirk to lighten the load of the rocks. I'll be right back." He said to her, causing her to look confused. "Ten percent full cowling!" He used the ten percent to jump up and let One For All course through his body before jumping up the giant robot and once he was at the robot's head, he smirked as he punched the robot, causing it to fly back and blow up before hitting the ground. He landed next to Uraraka and put her arm around his shoulders to help her walk away. "This is what a hero does. He puts his life on the lines for others." He answered her unasked question when she turned to ask him.

"And times up!" Mic yelled out after recovering from his shock about Izuku taking out the zero pointer. Izuku and Uraraka shrugged as they met up with Recovery girl, who healed up the gravity users foot as it had begun to swell due to the rocks falling on it and breaking it. Though it was still a bit tender after it was healed, so he helped her to the bus that would take them back to the UA building. Iida and Kyoka caught up to them as Izuku was taking to Uraraka about if she needed help back to her home. Oddly enough she lived a few blocks away from Izuku so they took the same train, though Izuku was confused as to how they never crossed paths.

"Midoriya, your quirk is amazing! I've never thought of a quirk that could utilize singing and use the lyrics along with the music notes to fight. Though what about that other quirk you used? Are you one of the are examples of a dual quirk?" Iida asked him as Izuku laughed a little.

"Yeah. Actually both of my quirks manifested late. The first one that you saw with my music manifested when an old friend basically had me at the edge of the roof at my school and it manifested there and I sang Skillet's 'The Resistance' to help me defend myself from them. The one you saw me use for the zero pointer was a more recent one that manifested three months ago. And yes, I sing songs that exist, so I own none of them…also don't know how to make my own nor do I have good idea's for them." Izuku explained to the three people with him while Kirishima was walking by.

"Gotta say bro, that was amazing! You play more songs like that and you'll get anyone pumped up to fight villains or train. I nearly did show my battle cry while fighting the robots." Kirishima said with a big smile on his face as Aoyama was suddenly in front of the all, sparkling like crazy.

"Oui c'était très magnifique" He said, making them all confused as to why he was speaking French. "I was very surprised, I honestly though the guitar was for show and just to help everyone calm down to have someone play calming music while we fought the robots. I underestimated you, young green haired one. I will certainly not do that again!" After that they all went their different ways as they had to get home, though Kyoka was walking with Midoriya to his house after they dropped off Uraraka at her home.

"It seems you made a few more friends today, Izu. Though it kind of looked like Uraraka developed a small crush on you." Kyoka said with a slight smirk.

"You made friends with them as well. But if anything, I'd say that crush will pass. I'm yours and yours alone. She understood that we're dating and didn't do anything to try and jeopardize that." Izuku responded as they walked into his home and ate some of the food that his mother prepared for them. After a week, which was mostly spent hanging out with Kyoka and a couple friends and reassuring his mother that he was fine, Izuku was gathering up the mail and brought it in before looking through it and saw one with his name on it. He quickly tore it open and watched slightly wide eyed as a projection of All Might appeared.

"Wait what? What's All Might doing?" He murmured confused.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION! Congratulations young Midoryia, you have passed! You had gotten 57 villain points but that's not what we were only judging! We were also judging how you'd save people. As young Uraraka was trapped under debris from the Zero pointer, you heroically swooped in and saved her without a second thought! For that you earned 60 points, which lead up to 117 points in all. So come, young Midoriya, this is your Hero Academia." All Might said with a large smile as he congratulated his successor while Izuku smiled in relief as he relaxed from some slight fear that he had had about not passing. He then proceeded to do a guitar solo in celebration before stopping as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see a message from All Might saying 'Meet me at Dagobah Beach. Bring young Jiro if you like' Izuku messaged he'd be there soon before texting Jiro and telling her to meet them at the beach. He soon left and ran up to where All Might was, though luckily he had told them his real name before so no one would bother them for when he was in his skeletal form.

"Toshi! What's up? I haven't heard from you all week. What happened?" Midoriya slid to a stop next to his mentor just as Jiro walked up, looking slightly amused at her boyfriends slide.

"First, congratulations to the both of you for getting into U.A. and getting into my old class of Class 1-A. Though I should tell you that isn't all hero training and fighting. It's still a school so you will still have the normal classes you would normally have, like math, english, and so on. Most of the teachers got their degree's for a reason, so don't question it when you're suddenly doing English or some other normal school. Now, the reason why I haven't talked to you both all week is because I had a ton of paperwork to do as I'm going to be a teacher at U.A. Though I'll mostly be doing hero exercises. Though it doesn't look like it, I did get a major in science, so if the other science teacher calls out sick or something like that, then expect to possibly see me there." Midoriya blinked a few times, processing what he just told them as Kyoka nodded her head.

"It makes sense that there would be normal classes in a hero school. Heroes still need a proper education, so they aren't just full of random fighting skills they can't use when off duty." Kyoka said with a small smirk.

"Tell that to Bakugo. I bet he could make a killing blowing up buildings that need to be demolished." Midoriya said with a smirk on his face. "He just needs to open up the right company and get the right advertisements….now why would it not look like you'd have a major in science, Toshinori?"

All Might gave him a look with a raises eyebrow. "For one thing: I have two forms. One that looks like it should be dead after a week and the other that looks like a complete meat head to most people. The other….well I've never talked about it in interviews so I'm pretty sure people just think I went to U.A. to be a hero and not get an education. I wanted to surprise people by not letting them judge a book by it's cover. Anyway, I need you two to promise that you'll do your best and go beyond. Plus Ultra! ….That's part of your new motto that you'll hear a lot." He told them. Midoriya nodded with a determined look in his eyes while Kyoka cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

"We'll do our best, sir!" They both said at the same time, in perfect synchronization. It still creeped All Might out at how they managed to do that.

"That's what I like to hear!" All Might said with a little drama as he turned into his buff form.

"Hey, is that All Might?! Let's get an autograph!" Causing the three to look slightly panicked.

"Right….now we run!" All Might said as he ra with the other two in tow. Though Midoriya frowned as he felt his guitar appear when he suddenly had the urge to sing…some about change. A war of change was coming and he couldn't tell why. So he started playing Thousand Foot Krutch's **War of Change **while everyone else just watched confused.

_It's a truth that in love and war,_

_World's collide and hearts get broken_

_I want to live like I know I'm dying,_

_Take up my cross, not be afraid_

_That's true in any way…Midoriya, is there a reason why you're singing this? _All Might asked himself as he watched his successor with wide eyed confusion.

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_

_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,_

_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,_

_Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,_

_Everything's about to change._

_Why am I singing this? Does this quirk have some sort of precognition? _Midoriya asked himself as he looked around to see if there was some sort of visual to go with his song, but so far it was just the words and music notes dancing around, not seeing the visual above his head as he thought he was just singing a song…not a warning.

_It creeps in like a thief in the night,_

_Without a sign, without a warning,_

_But we are ready and prepared to fight,_

_Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,_

Kyoka watched confused before seeing a visual above Midoriya's head as All Might and everyone else saw it as well. It looked as though villains were coming out of the dark and fire was surrounding them to show the possibility of them burning the city to ashes. They all watched wide eyed as All Might gulped as he saw a very familiar looking face that he thought he had killed years ago. _It can't be….All For One?! No…we're in trouble if this true._

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_

_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,_

_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,_

_Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,_

_Everything's about to change._

_This is a warning, like it or not,_

_I break down, like a record spinning_

_Gotta get up,_

_So back off,_

_This is a warning, like it or not,_

_I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,_

_I'm listening young Midoriya. I need to listen to this one….it's a very clear warning that war is coming…don't know when, but obviously soon… _All Might thought to himself.

_There's a war going inside of me tonight,_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_There's a war going on inside of me tonight._

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_

_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,_

_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,_

_Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take,_

_Everything's about to change_

_I feel it in my veins, it's not going away,_

_Everything's about to change._

After he finished the song, he gulped and panted as he stumbled towards Kyoka and All Might.

"W-What happened? I blacked out for a minute there." He told them, confused. "I just started singing…but obviously it's more if you guys are looking panicked."

"My boy…I believe your quirk has a form of precognition…and it just gave a warning that war is coming."


	6. Chapter 6

After another week of relaxing, Izuku was walking down the hallway of UA and was wondering about the 'vision' he had apparently made from singing. It obviously worried All Might and a few of the people around when they saw it, but they never actually explained what it was. All they said was that it was some form precognition that was concerning and that was it. _That tells me nothing. Why did they have to be so cryptic about it? _He thought to himself annoyed and eventually found himself in front of Class 1-A's door. He stretched his arms and was about to go in when he heard Kyoka behind him.

"And here I thought we'd be walking to class together. How rude." She said with a little bit of a dramatic undertone, showing that she was clearly smirking.

"Er…well….I….uh….you….I-I'm used to walking to class alone, Kyoka! You know….you and I were at different schools so….yeah…" Izuku finished lamely, showing that while he was confident in other aspects of his life, he was still a stuttering, moronic mess when it came to his girlfriend. The headphone jack hero laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down, Izu. I'm just teasing. Now come on, we need to go inside." She said before kissing him on the cheek, making him grumble about girls messing with his emotions. Once they opened the door they were surprised to heard both Bakugo and Iida already arguing. Though Izuku just tuned them out and sat down at his desk, not wanting to deal with Bakugo's bullshit attitude. He just shrugged and pulled out his guitar before tuning it and just playing a random melody on it. He hummed softly as he played the song and after a few minutes he stopped and looked to the front of the class to see Aizawa watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…sorry sir, I get lost in my music sometimes." He apologized to him and Aizawa shrugged and said.

"Don't worry. I figured that would happen with your type of quirk. But it took all you to quiet down in 8 seconds, not including Midoriya's…getting lost in his song. 8 seconds is enough time for a villain to take advantage of the situation. That time could be used in your own favor to turn the tide in a battle. Now" He turned and pressed a button on the wall. "Put those on and meet me outside."

"W-Wait! What about the orientation!" A pink girl with horns said, confused.

"Tch, you think heroes actually worry about orientation and other trivial things like that? No, they're out there saving lives and keeping peace." He snapped at her. "Now get dressed and meet me out there. For every minute you're late, you'll be running seven laps." He smirked once he saw them all rushing to put on the gym clothes and walked out to the field. After a few minutes, he saw them all come out. "That was 5 minutes….you'll be running thirty-five laps." He smirked more once everyone started groaning. "And no using quirks to run the laps. The start is me, so you'll be running around the baseball field, so once you pass me, that's a lap. Get going." He rolled his eyes when they started the laps. Some finished early due to their speed and others finished late. Midoriya was one of the first to finish and then spent time relaxing while playing his guitar. He smirked once he saw how slow some people were and decided to play a song for them. Everyone looked confused once they heard the music before looking over to see Midoriya playing it with a smirk on his face while Aizawa shrugged and allowed it.

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive._

Some of them looked down for a second to collect themselves and get ready to run with the song. Others just smirked and used the song to keep running.

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

The ones who had stopped before, looked up and started running with the song.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

At the rival line, he smirked at Aiwzawa, making the scruffy looking teacher roll his eyes and scoff at being called a rival….even if it was slightly true. Though he did glare at a student who was lagging behind, though it seemed to be on purpose as he mainly stayed behind the girls and would oggle at their asses. It made him sick to see that.

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_Damn right we have the skill to survive. _Most of them thought.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

Midoriya smirked once he finished and saw that only one person was behind…though he finished about a second later, while having a rather perverted look on his face from staring at the girls. Midoriya glared and went over to him.

"Tell me….what's your name, Ball Brain?" He asked him, smirking as he saw everyone watching, though the ball headed guy didn't seem to notice.

"Mineta….why?" He asked, confused.

"Hmm. And why did you want to become a hero? Money? The right thing to do?"

"No, I did it to get girls." Everyone then looked at him disgusted, and Aizawa growled slightly. "Wow…to get girls. Well….keep your eyes off these girls. They can kick your damn ass." Izuku said and smirked as he walked over to the others and crossed his arms as stood next to Jiro.

"You get a read on the little pervert?" She asked him, curious, knowing how good he is at reading people.

"He won't last." Was all Izuku said and she gave a small pout at him for being cryptic. Aizawa then went on to start his own little orientation, making them show how they could handle certain things. He had Bakugo throw the ball as a first test to see how far he could throw it with his quirk, which the distance was around 705.2 meters while his throw without his quirk was 67 meters when in Jr. High. After that he had them do a distance run, which Izuku was paired up against Bakugo. He smirked as he activated One For All, causing everyone, well except for Jiro, to look surprised when he started glowing and sparking with some lightning. Bakugo was confused, and slightly pissed off.

"Think you can show me up, Deku?!" He snarled out

"No. But I do think I can put you back in your damn place, you fucking extra." Izuku smirked at the look of surprise on his old friends face when he said that, before raising his power a little to 20%. Anything above or near 25% would make his bones ache, so he'd try to minimize the pain. When Aiawa told them to go, Izuku smirked and used One For All to get to the finish line rather quickly, giving him 1.23 seconds while Bakugo had 4.13 seconds. Once he finished he growled at Izuku, making the green haired Deku smirk at him.

For the grip test, he dialed it back to about 10% and when he gripped it, he got about 530kg while the multi armed classmate got 540 kg. Then during the long jump test, he made it to the other side of the jumping area….and about to the other side of the baseball field they were at as he wasn't paying much attention to the power he used. The walk back was amusing for everyone, including himself as he figured he deserved the mockery for that one. During the side stepping test, he watched Mineta using his ball power to try and get the fastest time as he was being tossed back and fourth between them. When he was up, he shrugged and used about 22% of his power, making him faster than the others, and hardly visible to the untrained eye. The ball throw test was next, and he honestly was impressed when Uraraka got infinity with her throw…though it made sense with the fact that her power was zero gravity. Izuku stretched as he grabbed he spare ball they had for times like this, though everyone was looking at Uraraka in slight amusement due to her not canceling her quirk earlier.

Izuku looked at the ball in his hands and frowned, trying to figure out what percentage to use. He decided to go with 5% percent. Aizawa watched and when Izuku was about to throw the ball he erased his quirk, making Midoriya stop and glare at him before he threw the ball. Aizawa smirked and crossed his arms.

"Answer me this Midoriya, why are you holding back some of your power instead of using all of it?" He knew that the young green haired boy before him was All Might's successor, seeing as all the teachers were informed of the choice, but he didn't see reason as to why he'd hold back.

"If I go above a certain percentage then I'll break my bones. I know this as I've done it before. Not a pleasant experience. Even getting near the percentage I have makes me feel sore. I know I'm here to go past those limits, but I'd prefer to not feel useless if I'd have broken my leg or arms today."

"Ah, so you do have a brain under that ridiculous hair. Good. I thought I'd have to give you a talk, but it seems you have it figured out. I've returned your quirk. Take your throw." Aizawa said, quickly amending what he did. Izuku then scowled at the erasure hero and flipped him off, pissed about his comment on his hair. Iida was quick to yell at him for disrespecting a teacher but it made Aizawa laugh and tell the young rule abiding student to calm down, and that he deserved that. Izuku scowled and decided to up it to 20%, mainly just to show off and to see if he could get a reaction out of his old friend. He smirked as he threw the ball, yelling smash in his head while he did so. He ended up getting 1,200.68 Km, smirking as he looked back at the others, shrugging. Bakugo growled and started rushing towards him.

"DEKU! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled in rage. He had sat by this whole time, watching what he thought was a useless, quirkless Deku, but back when he got his music quirk, he started to question things. But this? Oh, this took the icing on the cake. Izuku smirked and started up his quirk and held up his hand to stop Aizawa when he saw him start to use his quirk. Izuku waited until Bakugo was near him, and once he saw the left hook being thrown, he grabbed the hand and slammed his old friend to the ground and stepped on his chest, adding some strength to the foot to keep him there, causing Bakugo to groan.

"You think you deserve to know things? You think you deserve everything to be served to you on a silver, golden, or platinum platter? And why is that? Just because of your fucking quirk? Tch, please. Don't make me laugh. You're pathetic, you know that? The second you got your quirk, everyone started praising you and acting like you were a god or just amazing in general. I never got my quirk then. So what did you do when you realized that I was quirkless? Was it stick by my side and try and support me the best you could? Hmm? Answer so everyone can hear you." Izuku said, with a growl.

"N-No." Katsuki said, mostly through pain.

"That's right. You didn't stick by me. Would you like a reminder of what you did? Or do you remember it?"

"I…I abandoned you."

"Yeah, you abandoned me. You also started beating me up and beating up anyone you found to be beneath you. Breaking the no quirk in public rule, trespassing and breaking every damned rule you could, just because you thought you were untouchable." Izuku growled out, shocking the others. They figured the blonde had problems, but that far back? "I only stuck by you to try and get you to see what you were doing was wrong. And before you say I was looking down on you, no. I wasn't. I was either scared for you when you got hurt, or genuinely impressed with you. But you let your fucking ego get to you."

"Because I'm going to be the best there is! And you extra's will be behind me, kissing the ground I walk on!" Katsuki shouted out, letting his ego show.

"Yeah, no. See, that was my plan. To be the best hero, like All Might. But once you found out about it, you started beating me and claiming that as your own end goal. Funny, I doubt that'll work out. You tried making my dream non-existent. And for what? Just because I didn't have a quirk? Hmph. You're the most pathetic person I know. Hell, you're ego is so bad along with you're attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if you were actually a god damn villain in disguise. Now tell me….what did you say I should do when you found out I was going to apply here without a quirk?"

Katsuki glared and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to relive one of his more….despicable moments.

"Hmm. Let me remind you. You said, and I quote" He paused and smirked as he spoke again, but this time in Katsuki's voice, shocking them all. "'If you want a quirk so badly, then why don't you hope you get lucky and take a swan dive off the roof?'" He switched back to his normal voice. "Now does that sound like a hero to you? Not to me. It sounds more like a villain than anything." He took his foot off Bakugo's chest and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "You'e wrong about me not belonging here. It's you who doesn't belong here. Now get the fuck out of my sight." He threw Bakugo back to the crowd, though they didn't help him up, just giving him looks of disgust, while Aizawa was thinking about what just happened.

After the rest of the tests, Aizawa brought up the scores, showing Izuku in the top three. And Mineta in last, causing the boy to gulp.

"Well, you all passed, except for you, Mineta. Come with me. You to, Bakugo. We need to talk about what I learned today with the principal. The rest of you, head back to class and go home. School's over." They all nodded and left. Though Izuku was left behind with the other three. He sighed and looked at Bakugo.

"Whatever happens to you…it's your fault. If I see you tomorrow, then good to know that they gave you a chance. If I don't? Hmm…good riddance." He said, scowling a little as he walked away. Bakugo and Mineta glanced at Aizawa who looked at them with indifference before saying.

"Lets go"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was walking back to the classroom to gather up their belongings after getting back in their uniforms while quietly discussing what Midoriya had exposed them to. Izuku looked completely indifferent to it all while he talked to Jiro, who looked pissed off that he could let something like that be spoken to him and then act like nothing happened. Kirishima was just in general confused about how he should react to the explosive teen. At first he thought the guy had a high trigger and would just explode when angry….but bullying someone for that long and never letting up? That was the making of a villain right there…maybe they would give him a second chance? Izuku glanced at him and sighed.

"Listen Kirishima, Bakugo has been like this since he found out I was quirkless at four. It started when everyone started praising him for every single thing he did, inflating his ego drastically. And once every knew I was quirkless? It was either 'The poor kid, he won't be able to do anything without a quirk' or just in general people making fun of me for it. That's the society today. Probably what happened with Endeavor…that or he's just a huge prick." At that, Shoto looked up with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly at someone actually talking shit about his father. "But other than all of that, he even tried to make my goal his own. For years I wanted, still do, to be the number one hero. The best hero there is and be like All Might. Hell, my world was so dark and I was just going through life as if nothing mattered. The only good thing in my life are Jiro and my mother. They gave me a reason to keep going. Hell, when UA took away the rule that quirkless people couldn't apply, I did apply. I could still be a hero without a quirk. But then when Bakugo found out, he just yelled at me and threatened me to no sign up. Hell, considering the fact that his quirk is explosions and I was his primary target for years, I've actually gone deaf because of the shit! I use hearing aids, sure, but that still does excuse the fact that he caused me to go deaf. And you also have to remember that there are security camera's everywhere. All for UA, Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Seiai and Seijin hero schools to decide on who gets in and has potential for a hero. Obviously, we all have potential sure, but others don't have the drive or the attitude. Bakugo has never had the attitude for it, nor has he ever even tried to change it. They even monitor stuff outside of school. So they certainly know about his trespassing and other stuff. He never should have been able to get in. Sure, I followed him but that was because I was trying to get him to be my friend again and stop his stupid shit. So don't bother trying. It's not good for a friendship to be toxic as fuck like mine was with him." Izuku and the others piled into Class 1-A and only stopped when they saw Bakugo, Mineta Aizawa come back in and only for Bakugo to immediately grab his stuff and leave, not saying anything, Izuku just watched with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, not caring or feeling any form of sympathy for the explosive teen, while Mineta was grabbing his stuff and left, though he did stop and stare a few girls with lewd thoughts in his head. Izuku kicked him out with a growl, slamming the door. "Fucking pervert." Izuku said with a growl. He then looked at Aizawa with a raised eyebrow, causing the teacher to sigh and start explaining.

"Mineta was expelled for not showing much potential and for showing perverted traits that were unnatural for a teenager…to the point that we felt like he'd become a rapist rather than a hero. Bakugo was expelled because of his attitude and lack of empathy. He was never meant to make it past the exams, but somehow did. Let this be a lesson to you all: Bullies are not meant to be heroes. While we could have tried and got him to calm down and relax, it would not have worked from the evidence we saw in the security camera's. For 12 years he's been like this and he even told Izuku to kill himself for a quirk! That is something heroes don't do. If he wanted to be a hero, then he would have encouraged Izuku instead of threatening him. I'm sorry, but it works out better this way. Hell, he even understood that was being expelled and accepted it. He knew it would happen and left without a fight. That was impressive to show that he might be changing, but it wasn't enough. Izuku, do you think you'll need counseling for all the years of bullying you were put through because of him?" Aizawa asked, with a small look of concern. He knew that the bullying would have some form of toll on the boy, but didn't know what it would be, but hiding all those emotions would not be good for him. Izuku looked at him blankly, unsure of how to answer that question. He normally just let it out through his songs or by talking to Jiro. He knew he needed the help, but didn't think he would ever actually need to have it. When Aizawa saw the hesitence, he quickly said, "Pro Hero Hound Dog has a degree in counseling and was brought here for whenever someone needed to talk about….well anything. He talked to a lot of students about their own home lives or something that traumatized them or anything else. He'd be a great help for you, Midoriya." Izuku glanced at Jiro and she nodded a little, smiling softly at him. Izuku sighed and said

"While I normally talk to Jiro about everything that's happened to me, I don't think she can give proper advice. I mean last time I tried, she told me to kick Bakugo's ass." He and the others laughed at that point, while Jiro shrugged with a smirk. "But I believe going to see Hound Dog would be the better choice, that way he can actually help me and try to see what would be best for me. I'll go." He said with a sigh. Aizawa nodded and told him he'd set up the meeting with him, before dismissing the class. Though when they opened the door, Mineta was there, looking ready to pounce on the girls. Midoriya quickly slammed the door shut and growled at the pervert.

"Should have left when you had the chance, you piece of shit." Izuku snapped at him as he pulled out his guitar. But instead of played a song, he immediately hit him on the head with it, making the boy stagger from the pain. He then proceeded to beat the boy up and knocked him unconscious before opening the door. When Aizawa saw him, he merely raised an eyebrow for an explanation. Izuku then shrugged and said.

"Pervert was waiting for us to leave and looked ready to pounce on the girls. Luckily I was the first one out, so I delivered a much needed beating to the pathetic fucker. Listen girls, he's desperate. If you ever see him stalking or anything like that, call the pro's or call me. I believe I have instilled some fear of me into him." He handed the other girls his number so they could call him incase the purple perverted fuck ever decided to show his face. Aizawa growled when he saw him, and scowled as he thought about what to do with him. He called the grape boy's parents and they immediately apologized for it and his mother said they'd come get him. They'd certainly have a huge conversation about his behavior….maybe even send the moron to rehab. His father then sighed and said that if it came down to it, then they can give Mineta a restraining order for everyone in UA. After that though, they hung up and came to collect their son. Midoriya kept the boy in a headlock so that when he woke up, he wouldn't do anything to the girls or him. As they waited, Jiro decided to wait with him, they saw Bakugo leaning against the wall.

"I deserved this, didn't I?" He said, not looking at the couple and beaten up grape. "I knew about the camera's and I still…let myself get this out of control. I fucked up my chance to become a hero" Izuku watched him for a minute while Jiro crossed her arms, pissed that he was here. "I'd say the only good thing about all of this is that Izuku get's to live his dream. A dream I tried to steal. Trust me, I know that I'm in the wrong. All these years of letting my ego inflate so much that I…beat up my only friend and told him to kill himself. And for what?" He looked at them and paused in slight confusion at the beaten up Mineta in a headlock. He looked at them for an explanation. Izuku told the short version of it and Bakugo growled. "I'd explode him, but I'd rather not get into more trouble. Izuku, if it means anything…I'm sorry for abandoning you and treating you with less respect than the dirt under my boots. I just…uh….fuck! I'm not good with words, Deku!"

Izuku smirked him, watching him in slight amusement. "I noticed man. You're the worst with words. Better with explosions though. Listen, it'll be hard to forgive you. Hell, we're not even close to that. We're on a steep mountain with you hanging on with one hand…uh…not a good metaphor. Actually, the friendship line isn't even visible to you anymore. I used to be there, but then I left it when I saw there was no hope. With time, we can try being friends again. Karma does exist in the world and it finally caught up with you. It kicked you in the ass and right through the door. Man, had you not been such a dick I would have told you I'm dating someone. But no. I kept it a secret. She's everything to me. She kept me anchored when I felt like I was slipping from the world. I was afraid you'd do something to destroy what I have with her when I told you." Bakugo was shocked. Deku had managed to get a girl? And never told him?! That's how bad of a friend he is then. Doesn't even know his old friends life anymore.

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" Bakugo asked, raising an eyebrow. Midoriya just pointed to Kyoka and she scowled and looked away from Bakugo. "Lobes?! I…huh…well it makes sense…you have music related quirks, so it works out…anyway, I'm heading home. Gotta tell my parents the bad news." He sighed and started walking home, waving with his back hunched over.

"What are you thinking, Izuku?" Kyoka asked as he was watching his old friend.

"I'm thinking…he's on the right path towards a better future." Mineta groaned, and when his parents got there they grabbed him and left, apologizing to the two students for the behavior of their son. After that they left and Izuku shrugged as he put an arm around Jiro and they left for home, talking and laughing about the day…and the occasional kiss. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya sighed as he was jogging down Dagobah beach for his morning work out. He normally gout around 5:30 or 6 to get a small workout in before heading to UA, though he was annoyed that he would find small random pieces of garbage appearing every now and then. He spent 7 damn months cleaning this place up, no way in hell was he going to let some bastard dirty this beach up again. He then started doing pushups and smirked slightly as he saw a few girls look over at him, some looking interested while the others just looked confused. He shook his head at them and chuckled. Honestly, if he was single, he'd make a move, but considering he's been with Kyoka for nearly a year, he wasn't doing such a thing. Besides, he's sure that without her, he'd be a bit more a puss than he normally is. But then again, he wasn't much better when he first met Kyoka. He was a huge stuttering mess and could hardly even speak to her. Luckily when he found out about her quirk, he tried his best to talk to her about it…and then over time, they started hanging out more. He was glad that he found someone who made him happy, so was his mother. She practically cried when she found out.

But enough about that, once Izuku was finished with his work out, he went home, took a shower, ate the breakfast his mother made and left for UA. He passed by Bakugo who was on his way to Izuku's old school. They walked next to each other for a few minutes in silence before Izuku got on the train for UA. It wasn't much, but it was some slight progress from each others normal walks where Katsuki would normally just yell at Izuku or cause random explosions for no reason. But then again, with Bakugo being kicked out of UA and having his dream crushed, it did cause him to calm down and think about everything he had done. Though he was still pissed. Not at his old friend, but at himself. He didn't even know how to explain it to his parents. He just came home and said 'Got expelled' and left for his room. Of course, Mitsuki didn't like what he said and yelled at him to explain it. Of course that led to some explosions and yelling of his own, but eventually his father got them to calm down and had Katsuki explain what had happened. Once he was done, Mitsuki just sighed and muttered something about 'Should have kept him more grounded and down to earth' instead of letting his ego get so huge and thinking of himself as untouchable or something. But then again, he was trying to make some change to his personality. It'd take a while, but he was trying.

Izuku went to the gates of UA and waited for Kyoka to show up, mainly because he just felt like being with her on the way to class. He watched everyone else come by and smirked slightly as he saw Kyoka appear. He put his arm around her and walked with her to class, just talking about random stuff. When they got into glass, he sat at his desk, pulled out some homework he hadn't been able to finish, which there were only a few questions he didn't answer. He got them done quickly enough, and shrugged as he talked to a few of his newer friends. All talking stopped when Aizawa entered, inching forward like an inchworm in his sleeping bag. Everyone just looked on with different looks of exasperation and amusement on their faces. Though Izuku was wondering how in the hell this guy managed to become a teacher when all he did, which from it looked like at the moment, was sleep. He didn't want to voice his thoughts, but he was very tempted to say something. Before he could though, Aizawa stood up and got out of his sleeping bag.

"Ok, I know yesterday was a bit….shocking…for a few, what with finding out that Midoriya was abused by his oldest friend and told to kill himself, then having two people who seemed like they would make good heroes…well…Bakugo would have made a good hero…not so sure about Mineta…were suddenly expelled on the first day of school. But, to fill the gaps for those spots, we have two people who had originally been selected for Class 1-A. Hitoshi Shinsou, who's quirk is brainwashing. If he talks to you and you answer, he'll be able to activate his quirk and make you do…essentially anything he can think of. The second is Itsuka Kendo. Her quirk allows her to expand her hands to a large size and her strength when her quirk is activated is increased. Get in here you two." With his introduction of the new students over, they came in. Shinsou had wild indigo hair accompanied by dark purple eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a few days as he seemed to have rather large bags under his eyes. He had a slim build and didn't seem like the type of person to socialize. Some people, mostly Todoroki, had the immediate thought that he was Aizawa's secret love child.

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to prove people from my old school wrong about my quirk being a villains quirk and become a hero." He said, looking bored and in the need for a big nap.

Itsuka rolled her eyes as she walked in after him. She also had a slim build with, as some boys noticed, a large chest, orange hair and teal eyes. She seemed rather happy to be there and was smiling a little.

"Unlike 'Sir-I'm-A-Grumpy-Boy' over here, I'm fine with making friends and I'm excited to be here and see how everything goes and hope we can be friends." She said with a smile, somehow capturing some of the guys in a small trance that made them want to protect her as there was a small light coming off her. It was like that random moment in anime. Izuku just shrugged and started to inspect his guitar after he set it on his desk as Aizawa started to talk again.

"Now, you're first class will be with All Might on the training grounds. He'll be here shortly, so do whatever you want for now. You two, take your seats." Aizawa told them as he slid back into his sleeping bag and propped himself up in the corner. Izuku was inspecting his guitar when he suddenly felt himself back out. Everybody just watched confused as he suddenly stood up and and started playing his guitar. All Might walked in but before he could say anything, he stopped and noticed that his successor was about to sing another song that seemed to tell the future again, as the images above his head were about to come to life. The song this time sounded like 'This is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

_A warning to the people_  
_The good and the evil  
This is war_

They all watched as the villains formed in the image, some grinning like crazy and others just staring impassively.

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

It then seemed to form the USJ with all the Class 1-A students in it with a couple heroes there.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

Everybody saw each other at random spots of the USJ, fighting random villains while All Might was no where to be seen yet. They all looked to him confused, only for him to shrug, showing he didn't know what was going on.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

They all saw the giant weird looking creature with its brain showing, attacking Aizawa, causing said teacher to sit up right and watch with interest, wondering how it was going to go.

_A warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah_

_The victor, the messiah_

_This is war_

They were all horrified to see the creature practically kill Aizawa by overpowering him. Aizawa growled slight at that.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

They saw Izuku fighting a guy with hands all over him, though he seemed to have the power to disintegrate people when he had all of his fingers on someone.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands to the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_The war is won_

They all saw All Might standing triumphantly after beating the Nomu, causing them to sigh in relief.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

Once the song ended, Midoriya slumped forward and looked rather tired as he looked around confused. "What happened? Was it another vision thing?" He asked, looking tired and yawned as it seemed to take up a lot of energy from having a precognition of the future.

"What? Another?" Aizawa asked, looking sharp and alert. "When was the first?"

Izuku scratched his head, as if trying to remember the first one. "Last week. I was with All Might and Kyoka at the time, but they never told me what it was about….I black out when it happens, so I don't remember anything about it."

Aizawa grumbled and glared at the Number One hero. "And why didn't you saw anything about this?!"

All Might huffed in amusement. "Oh I told all the teachers here at a meeting a few days ago. You, however, deemed it unnecessary to be there and were asleep the whole time. It seems I will need to tell them again about this one. You might wanna try staying awake this time." He told him. "I'm going to tell Nezu about this one. I'll be back and we'll do our training when I get back. For now, just relax. That goes double for you, young Midoriya." Izuku obviously didn't need to be told twice as he was already asleep, using his jacket as a pillow. Everyone else just raised an eyebrow but shrugged as they figured the precognition took a lot of energy out of the poor boy. Aizawa decided to help out All Might in telling the principal about the images, so he had the others just relax and do any left over homework they might have had at the time. Everyone else shrugged and whispered quietly to themselves so Izuku wouldn't wake up. This was going to be a strange year, it seems.


End file.
